


It's All in the Packaging (and Delivery) [or, the one where Derek isn't cheating, he just wants Stiles to have nice things] {and Scott hates him for the fact that he is now blind}

by whereisthebepis (inlightofvisa)



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Tapes, Underwear, that's pretty much it, that's the entire story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/whereisthebepis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underwear. Sex tapes. The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Packaging (and Delivery) [or, the one where Derek isn't cheating, he just wants Stiles to have nice things] {and Scott hates him for the fact that he is now blind}

**Author's Note:**

> All art is by Aidi (indecentdrawer.tumblr.com) and all wordage is by me (whereisthebepis.tumblr.com) and I apologize for being a general turd

To be fair, Derek is injured and Scott is a really good little brother. He really is. He puts up with Derek incessantly making out with Stiles at every opportunity, and now that Derek is injured (after his stupid early morning run to the grocery store to get stuff to make Stiles a romantic breakfast, _eugh_ ) Scott has to play caretaker when Mom isn’t home to help out. Stiles takes over for Scott when he’s over, but for all the Stiles-less and Mom-less hours in the day, Scott is in charge of Derek.

Sometimes, it’s hilarious.

“Scott, did you know that butterflies _love_ yogurt,” Derek had said one afternoon while sitting on the couch, enthralled by a blank television screen. “Yogurt is like the best thing in the world.”

“Really now?” Scott had asked, humoring his brother and plopping down on the couch next to him. “Hey, no leaning on your bum arm.”

“My bum is on my ass,” Derek had slurred, falling forward onto Scott. “Your shoulders are warm.”

Scott had been an awesome brother and hadn’t gotten any of it on video. He really should have, but he didn’t because he is the bigger person.

 

 

But of course, there are sometimes really awful parts of taking care of Derek. Like when Derek makes Scott play personal servant.

“Can you get me my phone? I think I left it on my nightstand,” Derek says, tapping the couch cushions with his fingers.

“If you’re going to use it for sexting purposes, then no,” Scott replies, puttering around in the kitchen. “You asked me to make me a sandwich already, let’s just manage one thing at a time.”

“I solemnly swear that I won’t be using my phone for nefarious sexual purposes,” Derek says, pushing himself upright. “Now go be a good little bro and get me my phone.”

“Derek, your legs aren’t broken,” Scott says as he slathers mustard across a slice of bread. Derek is a huge fan of mustard because Derek is weird. “Go upstairs and get it yourself.”

“Scott, I almost _died_ ,” Derek says, running a hand through his hair. Scott can just _hear_ the smirk in Derek’s voice. “Please? I could fall while on the stairs and hurt myself even more.”

“Well, I could slip and kill myself on the stairs and then who’d be sorry?” Scott yells, smushing the top slice of bread onto the sandwich. “I will get your phone if you come get your dumb sandwich.” Derek, the asshole, of course stands up and waltzes into the kitchen because he is a top grade douchewagon.

“Phone,” he says smugly, looking voraciously at his sandwich. Scott runs out of the kitchen to not witness the disgusting affair of watching Derek eat his food. He thumps up the stairs, huffing loudly in the hallway.

“Where did you say it was?” he shouts, flipping on the lights in Derek’s room. There are a couple books out on Derek’s bed, and his laptop sits sullenly on his desk.

“Nightstand,” Derek calls back. “What, do you have the memory span of a goldfish?”

“When it comes to non-essential details like this,” Scott says. “It’s totally not here, you’re lying!”

Derek groans. “Ugh, yes it is, just look harder! Are you blind?”

Scott rolls his eyes and snoops around the room, looking for a trace of Derek’s black phone case. A slip of vibrant red something peeking out from under Derek’s sheets catches his eye. “Ohmygod,” Scott whispers as he lifts the covers. He gingerly picks up the red thing before realization sets in and he drops it quickly back onto the sheets as if it were made of bees. He spots Derek’s phone on his desk and grabs it before racing out of the room and flying down the stairs.

“You absolute _dick head_!” Scott bellows, throwing Derek’s phone at him. “I can’t believe you! He’s my best friend, you don’t get to date him and then _cheat on him_!”

Derek blinks at him quizzically before picking up his phone. “What are you talking about?”

Scott almost tears his hair out in frustration. His brother is literally the worst person on the face of the planet. “ _The red panties_ ,” he seethes, because god, Stiles is going to be devastated when he finds out and Scott is going to have to deal with it and _goddammit_ it’s all Derek’s fault because Derek is Scott’s awful, terrible, bad-adjective-here older brother—

“Oh,” Derek says, flipping through his pictures.

“What do you mean, oh?!” Scott asks, eyebrow twitching murderously. “Are you listening to me? Do you think this is some sort of _joke_?”

Derek just looks at him before turning his phone around. A video clip of Stiles is playing. Stiles in underwear. Red underwear.

_“You’re filming this?”_ Stiles’ voice is tinny through the speaker.

_“You did say it was a present, and I want to make it last,”_ Derek’s voice says. Scott can feel the blood draining out of his face. This is how he’s going to die. He’s going to die watching his best friend have sex with his brother because his brother now has a sex tape. The world must be ending.

_“Well that’s stupid,”_ Stiles continues, still knelt between Derek’s legs. _“You know I can just wear it again, right?_ ”

Scott’s brain finally comes to the realization that no, he doesn’t want to see any more of his best friend in rather revealing red underwear, and he covers his eyes. “Oh my _god_ ,” he howls. “Make it stop!”

“You asked,” Derek says, turning the phone back towards himself with a smirk. “Thanks for getting my phone by the way.”

“I hate you,” Scott moans, collapsing onto the couch. “I need brain bleach for the next _eternity_.”


End file.
